


Would You Mind?

by ivartheheathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivartheheathen/pseuds/ivartheheathen
Summary: Based on a tumblr request where the reader is a slave that calls the Ragnarssons’s attention and they take her virginity. Since there was no specifications but is clearly more than one, I put my own ideas in it :)





	

Sigurd smirks at you when you fill his horn. You move around the table and do the same with Hvitserk's, winning a wink from him. The next one was Ubbe, although his smile is gentle, his eyes roam over your body with a lustful glow and you can't help but shiver under his gaze.

Since you were brought to Kattegat, you constantly feel like a piece of meat. All the men look at you like they are about to eat you. Especially the Ragnarssons, all the courting they direct to you makes you feel dizzy, and you fear the day they will try to do more than court. You aren't used with this kind of treatment, you barely had any contact with men in the village you lived, the ones you had, always treated you nicely.

You walk towards Ivar, his blue eyes following your movements. Of all brothers, he is the one that scares you the most. His mood swings makes you desperate, the way he crawls and growls remind you of a beast. But you can't deny that is a beautiful beast.

Your breath catches in your troath when you feel his hands snaking up the back of your tigh, you try not to spill the mead as they reach your bum and squeeze it.

"Brother." Ubbe says in a warning tone. "This is not how you must treat a woman."

Ivar's hands recoil, but there still are wickedness in his eyes as he look at his brother with a false innocence.

"What is your name? "When Ubbe asks, all the brothers turn to you as if it is also a doubt of theirs.

You say your name, uncomfortable with all the attention. All the horns were full and the jar on your hands is now empty, you can't wait to use it as a excuse to leave.

"I apologize for my brother's manners" You bow your head slightly at his words, showing you accept it.

"Of course he doesn't know how to treat a woman, he has never been with one." Sigurd mocks and Hvitserk chokes on his mead.

"Shut your mouth." Ivar shouts, his words full of rage.

"Stop you two." Ubbe interferes, then you feel his eyes on you again. "It is true, though."

You can feel Ivar indignance beside you but, before he can say anything his brother talks again.

"Would you mind?"

You freeze. You know exacly what he means even though he didn't say it explicitly, perhaps to spare you from the embarrassment in front of his brothers, but it doesn't stop your cheecks from turning red. You have never laid with a man before, but what could you say?You are nothing but a slave, and denying would only make Ivar angrier. He would probably kill you.

So you do the only thing you can and give him a shy nod. Ubbe smiles gently at you and allow you to leave.

 

 

You walk into the room with hesitant steps. You had never felt so nervous as you felt when Ubbe came to pick you up and scort you to Ivar's room.

The younger brother is in his bed, furs covering his legs but his broad chest is naked, the light of the fire giving it a golden tone. He seems to be as nervous as you, looking at anywhere but you.

You feel Ubbe distancing and turn to him, your eyes begging for help. You don't know what you must do now and he seems to be to only only one in the room capable of giving you some guidance. He notes your despair and steps in your direction.

"Have you ever laid with a man before?" His hoarse voice breaks the awkward silence. You lower your head and shake it in denial.

His eyes shifts from you to his brother and then to you again. Seconds of silence feels like hours, then Ubbe sighs loudly.

"Well, brother, it seems like I will have to teach you how to treat a woman. In act."

All the muscles of your body tenses at his words. The idea of giving yourself to one of them gives you chills already, now, the two of them? At the same time?

Your eyes go to Ivar, he looks as shocked as you. But then the corner of his mouth curves as his eyes glimmer. And you know that there is no turning back now.

You tremble when you feel the heat of Ubbe's hand on the small of your back. He pushes you slightly and your legs are weak as you walk to the bed, sitting on it's edge. The older brother takes off his boots, then his heavy coat goes to the floor, beign followed by his tunic. He walks in your direction, climbing on the bed as you move backwards, then your back reaches the headboard and you can't go move further. Ivar is right beside you, his arm touching yours as you feel his hot breath fanning over your face.

Ubbe is completly on top of you now, one of his hands supporting his weight as the other goes to the base of your neck, his thumb caressing your fragile skin. Then he lowers his head and starts to distribute hot kisses on the area his hands aren't covering. His act brings you an oddly good feeling, you can feel the hotness of his breath penetrating your skin and start to spread through your body.

"First thing, you need to make sure she's ready for you." He says between the kisses. Then he raises his head and his blue eyes locks with yours, looking profoundly at you as he commands. "Kiss him."

You take a deep breath and turn your head to the side, staying face to face with Ivar, then you lean closer and touch your lips on his. At first it is slow and soft, but your mouth falls open when you feel Ubbe's back in your neck and Ivar takes advantage of it. His tongue slips against yours and you sigh feeling his taste spreading into your mouth. As you two kiss, Ubbe's hand sneaks down and squeezes your breast. Initially, you gasp in surprise but, when you get used with the feeling, it only makes you deepen the kiss. Feeling your eagerness, Ivar brings his hand to the back of your head, pulling you harder against him as his fingers burry in your hair.

Then Ubbe moves away and you suddenly remember you need to breath. You pull away, feeling the air getting back in you lungs. Ivar's lips are rosy and swollen, just how you imagine yours are. 

Your attention goes back to the blonde when you feel him starting to raise your dress. He looks at you, asking with his eyes for you to lift up your hip. You hesitate, the idea of being naked in front of them making you want to shrink into a small ball.

Then Ivar's mouth are on your ear, biting, licking and sucking your earlobes, and your capacity of thinking is gone, is like your hips rises itself. He pulls away and you raise yours arms so his brother can pass the dress over your head. You are completly naked, the two pairs of eyes wandering over your body gives you goosebumps.

Ubbe's thumb starts to play with your nipple, making it harder than already was, Ivar mimics his brother and you close your eyes at the stimulus. You throw your head back with a surprised moan when you feel two hot mouths in your breasts. You can feel them sucking, teeths scratching your sensitive skin, a tongue circling your nipple, and it all sends a flaming heat between your legs. They rub togheter involuntarily, seeking for some release, and you can feel how you skin is slippery due your wetness.

"She seems ready now." Ivar says playfully, mocking your state.

You whimper when you lose all the contact."You should check it."

Ivar grins devilishly at his brother's words. You don't have time to unveil what they are talking about, because both mouths are back at you again. You feel a warm hand slipping down your belly and then a finger invades you. You let out a strange sound, your body writhing in bed with the abrubt feeling.

"There is no need to rush, brother." Ubbe releases your boob to guide his brother. Then he looks up at you. "She is not going anywhere."

With that, Ivar's finger leaves you. He starts to caress your sex much more gently now, his eyes watchful to your reactions. He finds a spot that makes you moan loudly, so he gives special attention to it, until you find yourself throbbing. That's when his finger goes back to your entrance. He plays with your wetness first, his digits slidding onto it, letting you know how ready you are.

Then he slowly thrusts it into you, easily slipping in until his palm connects to that spot again. He pulls it out just to push in again, setting a pace with his finger while his palms keeps rubbing your sensitive nub.

You can't believe the sounds that comes out of you, they are sharp and erotic, becoming louder as Ivar increases the speed of his thrusts. Ubbe looks at you, smilling proudly, then he goes up and kisses you. The kiss is sloppy, since you are more moaning in his mouth than anything else. His beard pinches you and you can't help but imagine it between your tighs.

Suddenly, he draws back and pats his brother's back, capturing his attention. He points to the empty space of the bed and Ivar lays on his back. This is the first time you see his legs, he chatches you staring and turn his head, gazing at the ceiling. Right now, he looks as vulnerable as you.

Ubbe holds your chin and turns your face to him, then he brings his mouth next to your ear. "I think you know what to do now."

You nod and turn your attention back to the younger brother, shifting your body to sit on his lap. His manhood is still soft, so you lower your torso and kiss him, silently promising to make up for the way you looked at him. Your hand slips between your bodies, feeling his hard muscles under your palm as you make your way down. You reach his shaft and take it in your hand, making him sigh with the contact. His skin is warm and soft as your palms slides up and down, but you can feel it throbbing and a slick liquid spreading with your movements.

As you gain more confidence, you fasten your pace, even find the courage to tighten your grip. Ivar breaks the kiss and you swallow the heavy breaths that comes out of his mouth straight into yours. He raises his head slightly to get closer to your face, your noses touching as his lips parts to release low chocking sounds.

You feel Ubbe's palm on your back, telling you it's enough. You straighten up your body and align him under you, your heart skipping when his tip touches your entrance. Afraid of the pain, you take him slowly, inch by inch stretching your walls. Ivar growls, his hands presses your hips and he roughly pushes you down, making you cry out with the burning feeling in your sex.

"Slow, brother. You don't want to hurt her." Ubbe caresses your scalp with a silent apology.

Ivar loosens his grip, letting you take your time until he is completly inside of you. You stop for a second to savour the sensation of his tickness stretching you out. It doesn't hurt as you thought I would, and it gives you the courage you need to start rocking your hips. Your mouth falls open when you feel the heat spreading through your body and your palms search for Ivar's stomach for some support.

You've never felt this before, it is a good kind of pain, your blood seems to become fire inside yours veins, burning it's way from your head to your toes, making you release sounds that doen't seem to be yours and move faster to gain more friction. Ivar's hands flies back to your hips, but you don't mind this time, even like the way his fingers sink in your skin. He raises his hip to thrust harder, hitting deeper into you and ripping loud moans from the bottom of your throat.

Ubbe grabs one of your hands and leads it to his own crotch, guiding it up and down his shaft. Then you three are moaning and gasping, the sounds filling the room.  
You feel all the heat gathering on your core and, with a few more thrusts, it explodes, spreading through your body all over again. Ivar sits up, one of his hands on the nape of your neck and the other on your waist, keeping you moving on him. As he rubs your sensitive skin, your hand presses Ubbe, making him let out a strangled noise.

Then Ivar's seed spills inside of you, dripping on your walls. He falls back onto bed with a pleased sigh and watches as Ubbe keeps working your hands on him, until he comes undone and his seed spreads all over his stomach.

You let go of him and he moves aside to give you space to lie down between them, the three of you naked, sweaty and gasping. You look at Ubbe and he smiles at you, then you turn to Ivar and he surprisingly does the same so you can't stop your lips from curving as well. 

You lie there, asking yourself what the hell just happened as you three laugh to the ceiling.


End file.
